Twilight's Star
by npingry
Summary: An adult colt has no meaning in life, thus no cutie mark. He soon meets a lovely mare, Twilight Sparkle. They then fall in love. Could Twilight be his meaning to live? can she help him find his mark? Contains mature content and some language


Twilight's Star

CHAPTER 1: How Unfortunate

"Please? Can i just get a Discount?" i asked sadly. "No i can't do that" replied the upset Anne. "But if i can't get any kind of discount, i won't make any money on the resale." Anne looked at me carefully. Out of sympathy she stated "I will give you a 5% discount on certain items only." my frown receded and was replaced with a smile. "Umm, okay! What do i get a discount on?" there was a pause as she looked at a scroll. "According to this scroll i can only discount-" she paused looked at me and back to the scroll. "What is it?" i asked nervously. "Quill feathers" she continued. As soon as my smile appeared it vanished. "Quill feathers?" i said "what am i going to do with quill feathers?" i raised my voice. "You wanted a discount and this is all i can give you." she couldn't make eye contact after i yelled. I could feel the tension building up. To avoid any trouble i said "you know its fine. I know a good place to sell quills." I gave an uneasy smile.

Since the days of my childhood i was destined for failure. I was a simple earth pony who always tried new things in order to get my cutie mark but i never succeeded. I have no special talents, which is why i have become a traveling salesman. Things have never looked good for me. I have always had trouble making a living. My mother died of Acute Laminitis when i was a tiny pony; she was unable to walk for months before a she died of a blood clot. After my mother's death my father became severely depressed and attempted suicide several times. He was successful when i was a teen.

I marked where i would sell the quills, in a small village called ponyville. "Where will you sell the quills Nick?" i turned around only to see Anne had returned with my order. "I've decided to try Ponyville." Anne gave a little giggle and a smile. "What?" i asked. "Why in the world would you want to try Ponyville? It's so... well... Boring!" she laughed. "I don't know. I just have a feeling." she then handed me a clipboard with an agreement. "Sign" she said quickly. After i signed, i picked up the large wooden box and left the warehouse.

The sun was bright and hurt my eyes. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon with not a cloud in the sky. "The Pegasi must have Cleared the sky." i jumped and dropped my box. I turned around and saw Anne again. "Oh my, I'm so sorry nick!" i looked down to see that the lid has broken off. "Here let me help." Anne insisted. We both got down and began picking up the Individual quills. "I feel like we got off on the wrong hoof" Anne said. "Do you think we can start again?" I put my hooves on the dirt and said "yeah. I guess so" we finally got all the quills picked up and hammered the nail back on. "Hope i see you again, nick" Anne said sweetly. "You too" i replied. Those were the last words we spoke that day.

I grabbed the box strap in my teeth and began to carry it to my wagon. I climbed in and pulled my box in after me. When i turned around the comfort of being alone returned to me. I opened my food box and decided to eat an apple. I sat down on my bed and pulled out a book on birds and turned to the first page. I have always loved birds. The majesty, beauty, and peace of them calmed me down and cheered me up. If it wasn't for them i would've taken the same road as my father. As i bit in to my apple my taste buds were filled with flavor and enjoyment. This cheered me up enough to give a large happy smile. I finished my apple and threw the core in the trash. As i closed my book i saw something i had seen earlier. I flipped through the book and looked closely for the right page. "Bingo!" what i gazed upon was a picture of the brown spotted toucan. "Hmm" I wondered. "Where had i seen this?" I was fairly confused. I decided to keep it on this page and begin to prepare for my journey to Ponyville.

I pulled my wagon to the market not far from the warehouse. As I entered the town i got several of judging looks. I felt Uncomfortable so i planned to get in and out as soon as i could. "Excuse me, sir?" I looked down only to see a small filly, "Yes sweetie?" i replied. She acted very awkward which made me feel normal. "Why don't you have a cutie mark?" my heart sank and I lowered my head in shame. "It's because i have not found my talents yet." As she walked away i saw her approach an older Pony and say something to her. The pony looked at me and laughed. I quickly walked to the apple dispenser and asked for some red delicious. "Ten apples?" the pony asked. "Yes sir." i replied. "That will be fourteen fifty." I pulled out my money. And put it on the table. "I only have eleven dollars" i stated. "Tell you what son, i will give u these apples just 'cuz I Feel sorry for ya." he said with a slight laugh. "And who knows, maybe your talent is getting somethin' for nothin'." He broke out in hysterical laughter. I shoved the money towards him, grabbed the apples and ran. I tried to hold my tears but it was nearly impossible. I ran for what felt like forever and finally reached my wagon. I threw my apples in the back and paused with my head to the floor. I looked back up and walked to the front and hooked myself up. I began to walk down the nearest road to the west and looked back. I felt as if the whole town was laughing at me. As i turned back around i could see the sun beginning to set. I sped up a little bit and walked into the rising twilight.

CHAPTER 2: A Turn for the Worst

After several hours of walking i finally reached Ponyville. It was a beautiful city and i had never felt happier to see Civilization. I pulled my wagon to the city square, unhooked myself from the wagon, and trotted to the back. I climbed in and realized my candle burned out. I reached to the corner and grabbed a lantern, lit it and put it on my desk. I decided to unpack my quills before i went to bed. I took my hammer and approached the box. I pulled all of the nails out with ease and opened the box. The second i opened the box i realized where i saw the brown spotted toucan. These were his quill feathers. When i realized what i had bought i was Amazed! "This is sure to bring in some extra cash!" i said with an overwhelming joy. I then covered up the box and went to Sleep.

The next morning I felt really groggy and sore. My muscles ached and burned. I got up and stretched, several of my bones popped which made me giggle. When i finished stretching i figured it was time to set up. I grabbed a small stand and approached the exit, when I realized i had forgotten something, I shrugged my shoulder thinking it was nothing and left the wagon. With my stand set up and my quills set out i felt good about today. "My first sale day." i said to myself. "This will be a memorable day!" After a few minutes i saw someone approaching. It was a cute yellow pony with a pink mane. "Umm excuse me, mister?" she said quietly "Yes, how may i help you?" I replied. "Can i umm, ask what you are selling? I mean if you don't mind telling me?" She was an incredibly shy pony but makes up for it with her adorable innocence. "of course!" i said with a grin "i am selling these beautiful quills!" the pony took a quick look at them and said "oh my. Those are quill feathers from the brown spotted toucan!" I looked at her with a surprised look on my face "why yes, they are!" i said. she smiled and said "you know they are the rarest bird in all of Equestria!" she began to hop around "Really?" i replied with excitement. "Oh yes! How much are you selling them for?" She asked. I could tell that she was getting more comfortable with me. "Does three dollars sound good?" I asked. She quickly said "oh, oh, joy! I'll take two!" she said with a soft smile. "That will be six dollars sweetie!" i said boastfully. There was a short pause "I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you sweetie, it's just a habit." she gave a sweet look and said, "Oh it's okay... honey." she blushed "oh I'm sorry. I'm flirting with you." she continued. "That's not like me at all". I felt special "Oh it is okay i don't mind it" she interrupted me "Fluttershy. My name is fluttershy" i smiled at the irony of her name "oh okay fluttershy!" i grabbed two quills and put them in a paper bag. "My name is Nick by the way". I handed her the paper bag. "Maybe we could be friends " she said. "I would love that, Fluttershy" with a light smile and a wave she was gone.

"Hello!" I woke up quickly and jumped. "Hello how may I help you?" before me i saw the most beautiful unicorn. She was purple with a beautiful violet mane. My jaw dropped. "Hehe, you must be new to Ponyville." she smiled. "Well, i really don't live here. I just travel from town to town" she tilted her head and said "oh, Well, If you need any help i live in the library." all my life i have felt rejection and hate but I finally felt accepted by someone. "Ok thank you." i gave a warm smile. "By the way, my name is Twilight Sparkle." she trusted out her hand waiting for me to shake it. "My name is Nick" i replied. I stuck my hand out and shook my new friends' hand. "Could i buy a quill feather from you?" she asked me. "Of course!" i quickly replied. "Okay cool! How much?" i thought for a quick second. "I'll let you have one for free this time." when i looked to her a saw a huge smile on her face. "Really, You know you don't have to do that." i gave a quick glance at the quill, "I know, but it's me thanking you for greeting me to Ponyville." she came to me and hugged me. "Thank you, i can tell we will be good friends" she whispered. My eyes popped out and my heart pounded. "Ha-ha umm... w-well t-thank you." I stuttered. "Thank you?" she giggled. "You mean you're welcome?" my stomach started churning. "Oh. Ha. Yeah. that." i said quietly. "Hehe thanks again nick." she blushed "you're welcome!" i replied. She turned and began walking. "See you later!" she shouted. "Bye twilight." i said silently.

That night i fell asleep the second i fell into bed. Not having time to put the quills in the corner. I had a dream about Twilight. I was selling my quills when she approached me. "I see you have a blank flank!" she said sharply. "You're such a loser." She continued. Even though it was a dream, it really hurt to hear that. My dream was cut short when the smell of smoke filled my room. My eyes shot open and i sat up. I looked to my desk to see that it was on fire. "The lantern!" i panicked. I ran over to the right corner of the wagon and grabbed a small tackle box. The metal was scorching hot and burned my mouth. I couldn't let go of the box though. I jumped out as soon as i could and dropped my tackle box. I turned to my burning wagon as my eyes started to tear up. "Why Me." i stated. "Why me!" i began to cry. All the years of everything bad began to leak out of my eyes. I buried my face in my hooves and remembered the box. I looked over to it, and saw that it had broken open when i threw it to the ground. I walked over and picked up a picture of my mother. The photo was intact but the ink had begun to bubble from the heat. "Please help me mom" i said as my face dripped tears of sorrow. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Nick!" a voice came from the distance. I looked over. Twilight was running towards me. I wiped my face from tears. Twilight embraced me with a compassionate hug. "Oh my god nick, I'm so sorry." she began to cry. "It's ok" i lied. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst into tears. This was oddly the best feeling i had in years. I had never cried in anyone's arms before. It felt... comforting. "You're staying in my house tonight." she cried. "Wait, you don't know me. What if i was some psychotic maniac?" i replied. "I know you aren't" she looked at me. "You're special. I can see it in you." she smiled sweetly and sadly. "Now come on. You're staying with me."

CHAPTER 3: A Taste of Friendship

"Ow! That hurts!" i yelled. "I know and I'm sorry, but your tongue has second degree burns. What were you doing to burn your mouth?" she asked. "Oh umm, i had to get something" i replied. "It must have been pretty important to go through this kind of oral punishment" she giggled. I looked to the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend." she added. "No it's okay." i said quietly. "But anyway. What was so important that you would do this to your mouth?" she continued. "I'd rather not talk about it." i said bowing my head. "Oh I'm sorry Nick, I'm done asking questions" she apologized. "Its okay twilight." i smiled. "Your tongue feeling any better?" she asked me. "Much better, thank you." i replied. "Come on, I'll show you your bed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. "So twilight, do you live here all alone?" i curiously asked. "Oh no I have a pet dragon." she said with her head high. "A dragon?" i yelled. "That's not good. Dragons scare me." she fell on her back and laughed. "Oh nick, that's a good one!" she yelled "my dragon is just a baby! Plus he had to pay a visit to Princess Celestia for a few weeks." i looked at her and giggled "you must be lonely here without anypony." she blushed. "Oh, hehe well i guess you could say that." she gave me an embarrassed smile. "Anyway, let me show you to your room." she continued.

As we walked up the stairs i thought to myself "she must have not seen my blank flank" she looked back at me and back to where she was walking. We reached a small room with one bed, a circular window, and a beautiful rug. "Here we are." she said. "If you need anything, just ask me." i agreed and she began to walk out. "Hey twilight?" i asked hesitantly. "Yes?" she responded. "Do you think we could... talk?" she grinned at me, "i would love to" she said with a hop. She sat down next to me, and asked "what do you need to talk about?" i took a long pause and responded. "You do know i don't have a cutie mark, right?" she looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so?" i was shocked. "You don't care or think I'm weird?" she nodded her head no. "But... why?" i questioned. She smiled and said "because nick, that doesn't mean your less of a pony. It just means you haven't found your calling." my heart jumped, and so did my smile. "But if you want i could help you find it" we both shared a smile. "What do you do for fun twilight?" she giggled and said "i study, and watch the stars." I just remembered me and my mother used to watch the stars when i was a child. "Do you think we could go watch them now?" I asked her. she jumped up "really? You would want to do that with me?" she seemed over joyed as if nobody ever wanted to watch them with her. "Of course!" i replied.

She pulled me up to the roof "wait here nick." she went back inside. I looked up at the stars and began to think. "Why do i feel this way towards her, Why do i love her?" the door opened, she had a book in her hooves. "Here!" she handed me the book. "Its cold out." she said. "Do you want a blanket?" i looked up to her. "Yes, Thank you." she handed me a blanket. "Ok, if you look up you can see my favorite constellation, Canis Major." she pointed and i looked. I didn't really see anything other than stars, but i tried to seem interested. I looked to the sky and something caught my eye. It was a heart. My face lit up and twilight must have noticed. "What is it Nick?" she asked. "Look!" i said as i pointed. "It's a heart!" twilight giggled and began to blush. "You know when you see an unregistered constellation it's usually a feeling you have." i bit my lip and thought "uh-oh, she found me out." she sat up and looked at me. "Are you in love?" she asked. I looked at her and started to sweat. "yes." i said. There was a pause. "Well? Who are you in love with?" i sat up and looked away from her. "you." i stated. "I fell for you the second i saw you." i didn't dare look at her. I heard her mouth open so i knew she was about to speak. "To be honest Nick." there was a pause. "I love you too." i looked at her and she gave a slight smile. "I don't know why but i felt something i never felt before with you." she came over and hugged me and nuzzled my chin with her nose. "I'm just glad we met." she continued. Seconds later our eyes met. We closed our eyes, and kissed.

CHAPTER 4: A Taste of Love

The greatest feeling i had ever felt. My first kiss, it was absolutely wonderful! After the kiss twilight looked at me and said "wow, my first kiss!" she blushed and hugged me. "That was so amazing!" i was deeply surprised. "Your first kiss?" i asked her. "How could someone like you had never had a kiss before?" she giggled and blushed. "I guess it just never happened." she attempted to wink but wasn't successful. I laughed and winked back. I have to admit it was very cute though. Twilight closed her eyes and yawned. "I'm tired" she mumbled. "You want to go to sleep Twilight?" she laughed "i do but i don't." she said "i like laying here with you." she looked up to me "it feels right, you know?" "I know" i said back. "Hey! I have an idea! why don't you come cuddle in my bed?" i raised my eyebrows. "Oh god, that sounds wrong." she said nervously. "I didn't mean it like that at all, i swear." i chuckled and said "your so cute when you are nervous." once again she blushed. "Anyway how does it sound to you?" she continued. "Oh it sounds good!" i replied. "Great!" she said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

As we entered her room i examined the amount of books she had. "wow, you have a lot of books!" i stated. She giggled. "Oh yes! I love them so much!" the conversation was soon ended when she pulled me into her bed and wrapped her arms around me. "I have never even cuddled with anypony before." for some reason this made me feel really happy. She then grabbed my head and turned it. "Ha twilight what are you-" my sentence was interrupted when she started kissing me very passionately. My eyes shot open from surprise but soon started to relax and close. Her gentle tongue entered my mouth and i massaged it with mine. I gently bit her tongue which made her tense up (i guess it felt good). My hooves started to explore and went lower and lower, but when i got to her pubic region she moved my hoof and said "I'm sorry nick, I'm a virgin. I'm really scared to do something like that right now." i told her "oh its okay sweetie. I'm sorry for trying." "No it's not that" she continued. "i mean, don't get me wrong i think it would be amazing but I'm just not ready." i smiled at her and she gave me one last good night kiss and laid on my chest the rest of the night

CHAPTER 5: A Healed Heart

It was a cold morning. Everything outside of my blanket was cold as ice. But twilight and I were snug and warm. "Good morning sweetie." Twilight whispered as she yawned. "Good morning to you too Twilight." i kissed her on her sweet little forehead. "What do you feel like doing today?" she asked. "Maybe we could meet some people in Ponyville?" i replied. She pondered with her hoof to her chin. "Yes, yes we could." she gave me a smile and a good morning kiss. "I'm going to go get ready" she stated as she was walking out of the room. "Oh if you're hungry, you can help yourself to the pantry."

I didn't want to get up. I was just too comfortable. It's been forever since i slept in a bed that wasn't made of hay. I sat up and stretched a little bit. For once in a long time my muscles didn't ache, my bones didn't crack. I felt good. I got up and my warm feet touched the cold wooden floor, but i didn't mind too much. My mind was set on one thing, Food; i hadn't eaten since the previous afternoon. I went to the pantry and opened it up. I saw a tasty looking apple so i decided to eat that. Half way through eating, Twilight came and hugged me from behind. "Can i have a bite?" she asked innocently. "sure." i replied with a mouthful of food. I held the apple close to her mouth allowing her to bite into it. "Mm, i love golden delicious!" she yelled. She had just gotten out of the bath tub. Her fur was wet and made me cold. "Nick?" she asked. "Hmm?" i responded. "Do you think were despite?" she continued. "I mean, i have never heard of someone falling in love this quickly." i looked at her and thought for a minute. "were not despite Twilight. It doesn't matter what others think, I love you." she blushed and gave me a big hug. "Oh i love you too nick!" she kissed me on the cheek. "So are you ready to go meet the ponies of Ponyville?" she asked. I gave her a nod "yes."

We left the house. I had the strangest feeling of not caring what other ponies think of my blank flank. I felt at peace. "Here, this way." she said as she pulled my hoof. She pulled me to a bakery called sugar cube corner. We walked in there stood a pink mare with an under kept mane. "Oh hi twilight, whose your friend?" she said quickly "ooh is your name Charlie? You look like a Charlie!" i looked at her and said "umm, my name is nick." she smiled "oh nick was my second guess! My name is pinky pie!" she stuck out her hoof. I was hesitant to shake it but i stuck my hoof out anyway. "Nice to meet you pinky pie." i said with a smile on my face. "Oh i would love to chat but i have a big huge giant thingy of cupcakes to make." she dashed off with a hop in her step. "Well that was... odd" i whispered to twilight. "I know how you feel." she said back. But don't worry. She will grow on you." she gave me an unconvincing smile and grabbed my hoof again. "Come on. I have someone else for you to meet!" she said while she yanked me out the door.

We walked for a little way until we got to a tree house that seemed to be infested with animals. "Now don't say anything mean. she's really shy." Shy?" i thought to myself. Twilight knocked on the door. Seconds later it opened. "Umm hello?" came a quiet voice. "Who's there?" "Hello fluttershy!" greeted Twilight. "Oh hello Twilight how are-" she stopped and looked at me. "Hello Nick." she said with a smile and a blush. "Did you come to see me?" she giggled. "You two met already?" Twilight asked. "Oh yes, i met him while he was selling quill feathers." she looked down. "We flirted." she gave another smile. "Oh really?" Twilight said as she gave me an upset look. "So Nick" Twilight said trying to keep her anger held in. "do you flirt with just anybody?" she asked backing me into the wall. "No i wasn't flirting, i just called her sweetie" as soon as i said that i realized it was a bad choice of words. "Sweetie?" she let her anger through. "I thought i was your sweetie!" she began to cry. "I thought you were special!" she yelled. She ran off. "Twilight, wait!" i yelled taking a few steps toward her. I knew i wouldn't catch her. I looked to Fluttershy. She looked extremely confused. "What did i do?" she said. "nothing." i responded, as i headed to the city square.

CHAPTER 6: A Broken Heart

My eyes were soggy and wet. It was just above freezing outside, and it began to rain. I had to find shelter and quick. I sprinted the last 100 yards to the center. There lay my destroyed wagon and a few tables. I ran and cowered under one of the tables. I was shivering and my lips were chapped. I began to cry again. "W-why is it always m-me?" i cried. "W-why can't a-anything ever turn out r-right." i knew i was becoming hypothermic. I didn't really care, I invited death in at this moment. My knees collapsed and my neck became weak. I was lying in a puddle and couldn't move. My vision started to become tunneled. Bit by bit i started to loose consciousness. I blacked out.

I awoke in a white room. No bed, no furniture, nothing. Not even a door. "where am i?" I asked loudly. I waited several silent seconds. Then a voice echoed. "You are in heaven." my heart stopped. "Am i dead?" i questioned. More silence, Every second of silence seemed like years. "No" said the voice. "You are on the border of death." my eyes lowered. "Why am i not dead?" i asked sadly. "Because nick, you are special." you have yet to find your talent. But when you do." the voice stopped. "You will get what you have always adored to have." i didn't know what to say. I opened my mouth about to speak but before I could the voice spoke again "goodbye nick, don't lose hope." the room vanished and everything became black. A sudden jolt hit me painless at first but growing stronger by each pulse, when finally my eyes opened.

"Get me 30 milligrams of Epinephrine stat!" rang a loud voice. "He's coming back. Come on, stay with me!" shouted the voice. "You're going to be okay sir." At that moment i blacked out again. I reawaked with a comfortable feeling. Warmth. "uggh." i moaned. "What happened?" i asked. A woman with a face mask came in the room. "You're awake?" she said. "We were sure we would lose you." she said in awe. I turned my head and to my surprise i saw pinky pie. Her mane was straight and her tone seemed darker than usual. "Pinkie?" i asked. "Yeah?" she responded. "Why are you here?" i continued. She gave a shy smile. "Because you're my friend." i smiled. "Where's Twilight?" i asked. "Pinky wiped her eye. "She's been locked in her house for several days." she whimpered "she doesn't want to see anyone."

I requested that the nurse unhook my IV and check me out but she refused. "Your just too unstable." she told me. "But i have to go!" i argued. "Now!" she gave me a quick look and shook her head. "Okay, fine." she pulled out a clipboard. "I just need you to sign these release forms." i looked up at her thinking she was a joking. She was completely serious. "okay." i grabbed the clipboard, signed, and took out my IV. When i hopped out of bed my legs collapsed from weakness. "I told you." said the nurse. I gave her a sour look and tried to stand. My legs began to shake but i made it on to all fours. I began to walk to the door when Pinky grabbed my shoulder. "Thank you for helping Pinky Pie." i said. "No problem Nick." she responded. "It's what friends are for" i looked at her and she gave me a smile.

It took about ten minutes more than usual to get to Twilights home. But we finally made it. I began to walk faster and slipped from Pinky's grip. "Nick slow down." she said. I couldn't hear her. I was too focused on getting to that door. My legs collapsed but i got back up. I made it to the door and raised my hoof ready to knock. I huffed and knocked. After ten seconds i knocked again, and again, and again. She wasn't answering me. "Twilight?" i said "Twilight, if you can hear me please come and give me a chance to explain." there was no answer. "Twilight i wasn't looking for a mare. It was completely unexpected that i fell in love with you. I didn't flirt with Fluttershy. I called her sweetie because it was a habit i had." i waited for a response, but still nothing. "I call everyone sweetie. Please twilight, unlock the door." i heard a lock jiggle and the door knob turn. There standing before me was a sorrowful Twilight. "I'm sorry Twilight." i said as i went to hug her. "No, I'm sorry." she looked at me. "I didn't know the whole story, and i kind of over reacted. i smiled at the fact that all was ok now. I turned to Pinky. "Whoa!" Pinky was inches away from my face. Her hair was a mess again and her hue was brighter. She had a big smile on her face. "What was it like to be dead Nick? Was it fun? Ooh did you meet the big Pegasus in the sky? What was he like? Did he have a beard? Ooh how about-" "pinky" yelled Twilight. Twilight gave her an odd look and Pinky widened her eyes. "Okay i have to go do some stuff! Have fun you too!" after Pinky spoke she ran away. My eyes were opened wide. "What did she mean by have fun?" i asked curiously. "Nothing, shush." said the defensive twilight.

CHAPTER 7: A Change of Luck

Twilight walked me in and closed the door. She turned and looked at me. "We need to talk." she said. We went in the living room and sat down on the couch. "I want to help you find your cutie mark." she said quickly. I looked at her and smiled. "Why?" i asked. She slanted her mouth and said "because Nick. I see how hurt you are that you don't have one. I can't stand seeing you upset like this." i looked into her eyes and smiled. She lowered her eyelids and said "you know, I missed you." i smiled "i missed you too Twilight." she looked to the ground and back to me. "I have something to tell you." by the look in her eye it wasn't bad. "I gave it some thought and." there was a small pause. "I think I'm ready." my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. She giggled "i thought you would be excited." she got closer to me and pushed me over on my back. "Just be calm." she said "my book said guys like this." she winked at me. She began to move her head along my stomach kissing every inch on the way down. She then tried to unbutton my pants but she had a lot of trouble. "Nick, I'm sorry but can you help me?" she blushed and giggled. So i unbuttoned them and pulled out my penis. "wow." she stared at it. "What's wrong?" i asked. "It's nothing i just... this is my first time and I'm nervous." she gave a fake smile. "Do you want me to lead?" i giggled. "Huh?" she said in a confused tone. "Do you want me to be on top?" she smiled "if you want to." without any more words said i rolled over and threw myself on top of her. She still seemed nervous so i kissed her on the forehead. "I love you" i said softly. She let up and gave me a smile "i love you too." i positioned my penis at the lips of her vagina. "Are you ready?" i asked. she swallowed her tongue. "Yes".

I gently thrusted forward as i looked into her eyes, but it wasn't too easy as they rolled back after several strokes. She began to rub my chest as my strokes got harder and quicker. "Mm" she moaned gently. Her face was turning red and she bit her lip. She looked at me and said "i love you." i replied "i love you too twilight." after time she became louder and her face turned a darker shade of red. Her legs began to tense up as her hips swayed with the movement of our love. I could tell that she was enjoying it. As we both got closer and closer to Cumming we grew louder and hotter. "I'm Cumming" she said. She screamed from pleasure. After her orgasm i pulled out and her body became more relaxed. I have yet to cum but it's not a big deal. I began to put my pants back on and she looked at me. "Thank you for that nick." she looked at me and smiled.

After we cleaned up we laid in her bed. "It's going to be cold tonight" she said. Be sure to cuddle really tight or you will freeze" she joked. I smiled. "Okay sweetheart" i said. She turned on her back and so did i. after about 30 minutes of lying awake i decided i couldn't sleep. I turned to my side and looked out the window, looked to the stars and wondered the rest of the night. Figuring how i will seal mine and Twilights fate.

CHAPTER 8: Bright as the Stars

(This part is presented as Twilight's first person view immediately after chapter 7)

I woke up and felt wonderful. Nick was next to me sleeping. "Good morning Nick." i said gently while nuzzling him. He turned around quickly "good morning Twilight." he kissed me on the forehead. "How did you sleep?" i asked."Ehh, not too well." he said while stretching and popping his bones. "Why not?" I asked. "What happened?" "I just couldn't stop thinking of you" he smiled and blushed "awe that's sweet." i said with a following smile. He kissed me on the forehead. "I love you twilight." he whispered in my ear. "I love you too nick" i said. I rubbed my nose against his chin. He smiled "I'd love to stay here and snuggle and get lovey dovey but i have something i need to do today." "Really?" i asked he looked at me and smiled "i have a big surprise for you" he said devilishly. "What is it?" i asked curiously. "If i told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" i looked down to the sheets and frowned. "Don't worry Twilight. It will be worth it." that cheered me up a little bit. "I'm sure it will." i said back. "Now i have to go" he said "I'll be back soon" I looked up at him "ok." i said sadly. As soon as he left i started walking back and forth wondering. "What the hell is he doing?" several hours later i was scared he may not come back. I started crying. "What if he just wanted to fuck and leave?" i couldn't believe this. "He's gone." i thought. Suddenly i heard a knock on the door. My face brightened up as i sprinted to the door. I opened it and was disappointed. It was just the filly scouts. I decided to buy a small box of cookies to calm my wrecked nerves. I began to cry. Then the door opened.

"Hello?" i asked "who's there?" "hi Twilight!" it was nick. "Oh my god, Nick!" i shouted. "Where have you been?" Nick looked at me with a smile on his face. "No time. Follow me!" he grabbed my hoof and pulled me to the balcony. "What is this about?" i asked with an angered tone. "Just look up." he said. I looked up and couldn't believe what i was seeing.

"I figured out my talent after last night." he began to tear up. "My talent is the power over life and death of the stars, Look!" he pointed his flank at me "I have a cutie mark!" my jaw dropped. On his flank was a mark of stars in the shape of a heart. "I realized it after i knew our love would be forever just like the stars in the sky." he grabbed my hoof. "Remember that heart constellation i discovered?" i couldn't answer, I couldn't say anything. "Well to show you my love i created a new star, a twilight star, the brightest star in the sky which will glow whenever you or I look at it. Showing you that my love will shine for you forever, and i placed it in the center of the heart." my heart felt an amazing 'thump' this 'thump' was my assurance that our fate was sealed forever.

**Sorry it ended without some of the questions answered. So I think I might continue the story. I just need to know if it's worth the time. Tell me if you want me to continue. THANKS! **


End file.
